


their first fight

by marveluskai



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveluskai/pseuds/marveluskai
Summary: percy jackson and annabeth chase get into their first big fight. percy apologizes in the most magical way.(blurb)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 8





	their first fight

i would like to begin by saying that i’m not the smartest 16 year old. i also don’t go out of my way to intentionally hurt people, gods know i would never intentionally hurt annabeth. i don’t even remember how it happened or what the fight was about, but i do know i did something really, really stupid and it ended with annabeth yelling at me in ancient greek. we haven’t been dating for like over a year but we’ve been together for awhile now and fighting with her was always the worst. 

my mom walked into my room and noticed me slumping on the bed. she held some blue cupcakes on a plate in her hand. she didn’t have to say anything, she knew something was off about me. sitting next to me on my bed, she spoke softly. 

“want to talk about it?”

i grabbed a cupcake off the plate and peeled off the wrapper. i explained everything to her about our big fight and how bad i felt, i never wanted to upset annabeth. i have been head over feels for her since i first saw her face. my mom sighed softly, almost sounding like she understood exactly what annabeth was feeling. she placed her hand on my shoulder. 

“it seems like you guys had some miscommunication while you argued. whether or not you think you messed up, you should be the one to apologize. just take the heat this time, ya know?” she smiled warmly. 

“how do i fix it?” i turned my body to face hers. 

“you know what she likes and doesn’t like. go get her some flowers and go to her. apologize and let her know you feel bad. then if she needs it, give her some space. this will blow over in no time, i promise.” she replied. 

she ruffled my hair before walking out of the room with the empty plate. i got off my bed and slipped on my shoes. i quickly put on my hoodie, it would get colder outside soon and i didn’t want to risk getting cold myself. i stuffed my wallet in my pocket before leaving the apartment, yelling a goodbye to paul and my mom who were in their bedroom. i went to the florist a couple blocks from our place and explained why i needed flowers. the florist was a middle aged woman with honey colored hair. she reminded me of my mom. she gave me a sympathetic smile and grabbed a bouquet of beautiful, crimson roses. i paid her after thanking her and headed to annabeth’s dorm. she was going to a boarding school out here since she was now like the head architect of olympus and wanted to stay closer to camp. truthfully, i think she wanted to stay in new york because of me. she always thought i was smug for suggesting that that was her reason. 

before i knew it i was at her door. before i knocked i tried thinking about what i would say. “hey, i’m stupid i’m sorry please don’t be mad at me.” or perhaps “hey i’m a real dummy and i love you so please don’t be mad at me.” no. i can’t spring that on her. then, it finally clicked. i’m the son of poseidon. i can make it rain(literally) just in front of her door. i sighed softly. it took me a second to get the rain going but i got it steady, just in front of her place, and knocked on the door. she opened the door shortly and when she saw me her expression faltered. i felt like a total idiot, standing there in fake rain with a bouquet of roses. 

“um, hi,” i spoke, because i’m such a genius, that’s all i could think of saying. 

“percy, hi,” she answered, her eyes on the roses. 

“i’m really sorry. i didn’t mean to hurt you. i’m sorry for being stupid and upsetting you. really,” i said softly. 

“oh, also these are for you.”

i handed her the boquet of roses and had a sheepish grin. she didn’t say anything as she accepted the flowers. her eyes looked watery and my chest tightened. i wanted to hold her in my arms so badly. i noticed she was wearing one of the hoodies i left at her place, she said that they smelled like me and it made her feel comfy and at home. i was an idiot for sure, but i was her idiot. she turned to place the roses on the table by the door and then turned back to face me and took a step closer. 

“percy, i’m sorry too.” she spoke, her grey eyes focused on my face. 

she threw her hands around my shoulders and pulled me close to her body. i had been soaking from the rain but dried myself off as quickly as she held me in her arms. the rain around me stopped too. i held her in my arms and nestled my head on her shoulder. she smelled like vanilla and honey. she smelled like home. without realizing what i was doing, i spoke. 

“i love you,” the words escaped from my lips. 

this is not how i wanted to tell her for the first time. 

“oh, i’m so stupid. this is not how i wanted to tell you,” i groaned into the material of the hoodie. 

she giggled, the sound was angelic in my ears. she pulled back and used her hand to lift my face to face hers. her cheeks were rosy and she had the most beautiful smile on her face. her palm rested on my cheek, making me feel calm. 

“i love you too, seaweed brain,” she giggled again. 

she gripped the material of my hoodie in her palms to pull me close and kissed me. i nearly melted into a puddle right then and there. her kiss was so warm, intoxicating and made me feel like it was the the two of us in the world. i held her hips as we kissed, trying to pull her closer, which was impossible. she pulled out of the kiss first and we stayed in the same position. 

“you made it rain just for me,” she smiled. 

“that was so cheesy, but i loved it,” she continued. 

“i know you would,” i smirked. 

“shut up, seaweed brain,” she blushed. 

i kissed her again.


End file.
